


Curiosity and Cat

by hellomoonrise



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, bad at summaries sorry, honestly i just wrote this for my own lol, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomoonrise/pseuds/hellomoonrise
Summary: It’s not Jae’s fault that he overhears Wonpil talking with his adopted cat in their dorm. It’s not also his fault that he’s getting curious who he’s referring to.So he observes.Based off the song Love Song (ft Wonpil) by The BLANK Shop
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1: The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another fluff! I hope you like it <3
> 
> This entire fic is inspired from [Love Song](https://youtu.be/Il-0Pqg92gk) by The Blank Shop ft Wonpil

Chapter 1: The Cat

Haru was officially adopted to the DAY6 home on October 28, 2020 in a bright morning -- filled with smiles -- and if anyone asked Jae, it was not an easy battle to win. And here he thought that child adoption was hard, try dealing with Sungjin and a tiny kitten. Not even his debate skills could win easily with the decisive leader. 

But eventually, Sungjin was the dad who hated animals finally gave in and now, babies the little Haru like his sweet daughter.

**September**

**p.j.h.**

You see, a week after Jae’s birthday on a chilly afternoon, coincidentally, his obsession with cute kittens was blessed with a stray newly born kitten near their building as he was getting some groceries for their pantry stock. The kitten was wailing, crying, covered in little spots of dry blood— it seemed that its mother had left the weakling. 

Jae can’t just leave the kitten alone. His conscience couldn’t just leave the crying little one. So quickly, he returned to the dorm and dropped the bags unarranged the moment he entered. Focused on his rescue mission, he looked for a spare shoe box. He knew where to find one… the member who’s easily obsessed with sneakers.

He went to Wonpil’s room and surely, in the rack of shoes, an empty shoe box. He quickly gathered and ran outside to take the little kitten. Once he had placed carefully the kitten, it stopped wailing and with its glistening eyes looked directly at Jae and right then, he promised to take care of Haru as he named it.

That same day, he went to the veterinary clinic to have Haru checked and of course, take the shots needed and vitamins. The kind veterinarian told Jae how to take care of the abandoned Haru, prescribed medicines, tools to buy, milk to give and of course, no solid food yet until Haru can digest solids.

Jae felt like an actual parent. Haru is his responsibility now, he promised to himself. But right then, he remembered that there are 4 other people living in the house. He decided to deal with them later that day.

* * *

“ _ Hyung, no.” _

Two words never sounded so final until Sungjin said it. 

They were all in the living room just after they had the quietest dinner they had as a group. The moment that Jae was back to the dorm, the other 4 members were already having dinner. The maknaes cooed at the tiny cat that Jae brought. While the other two were quiet and contemplating.

They decided to talk about it after dinner. And now is the time for the cat discussion.

“But Sungjin, I already paid for the expensive check up Haru—“

“Haru?” Sungjin asked, perplexed. “You already named the cat?!”

“Haru is so cute, hyung!” Dowoon, the animal lover, couldn’t help but coo. “I never knew Jaehyung-hyung would be so good at giving names!”

“Dowoon.” Sungjin stopped the maknae. Dowoon hid his smile from the stern command. “Hyung, I know there’s no problem with the landlord; but who’s gonna clean up the cat’s mess? Whose bed is  _ Haru _ gonna sleep? The food? You have allergies!”

“Sungjin-hyung is right, Jaehyung-hyung.” Brian butt in. “Your allergies might be triggered with the cat’s fur.”

Okay, Jae really didn’t think that far…

“Medicine!” Jae’s one last braincell responded. “I’ll take medicine when my allergies attack.”

“You can’t take medicines all the time the cat is near, hyung.” Brian said with concern.  _ He’s right _ .

“How about,” Wonpil who finally talked while holding Haru, petting the little cat’s head. Haru sleeping soundly on the short one’s arms. “Haru here, sleeps in the living room with her own bed. I’ll share food and expenses with Jaehyungie-hyung... Dowoon, you’ll share, too.” 

“What—“ Dowoon interjected.

“Shut up, Dowoon.” Jae cut him off immediately.

“And we’ll stock up Claritin for Jaehyung-hyung. We promise to clean Haru’s mess and we’ll  _ never _ let Haru get inside your room, Sungjin-hyung.” Wonpil promised like it was some kind of manifesto.

“I’ll decide tomorrow. I’m tired. Haru will sleep in the living room and you—,” Sungjin pointed to Wonpil. “—will sleep with Haru in case anything happens.”

_ Ah, the stern but caring Sungjin. _

“Whatever Sungjin-hyung decides, if Haru stays, I’ll share with the expenses, too.” Brian promised with a smile. “Good night, guys.”

* * *

**k.w.p.**

Wonpil got out of his room carrying his weighted blanket and a couple of pillows. Sleeping on the sofa was not exactly new or unfamiliar. His late night melody-filled mind usually ended up sleeping late trying to come up with chords and lyrics by the sofa.

Their living room is fairly sized, fit for 5 people. There’s a large couch and a little chair on the side with a coffee table in the middle. It’s not exactly well-designed as expected from men who are in their 20s and usually very busy touring the world. Wonpil likes this place nonetheless.

Haru was sleeping soundly in the same shoe box that Jae stole from his room. Little Haru was still so tiny and couldn't be carried that easily. Tomorrow, whatever the decision will be, Haru must be taken to the vet to be taken care of until little one is ready to stay (or not) officially in the DAY6 household.

You see, Wonpil is not even the biggest fan of animals. He loves them but being emotionally invested in pets who have a short lifespan, would drain him when they pass. But little Haru seemed to bring so much happiness to Jaehyung-hyung. He hasn’t seen him that persistent ever, and the hyung has always been special for Wonpil. But don’t tell him that.

He arranged the things by the sofa where he’ll be sleeping on. Thankfully, the sofa is much larger now than the one they had before. It’s autumn so it’s much colder than the usual times in the summer that he stayed by the sofa writing or composing. 

Wonpil checked on Haru sleeping soundly and let out an inaudible sigh.  _ Cute.  _ He has never had a cat in his life. He has never taken care of a pet so he’s a little scared that if Sungjin agrees, will they be able to take care of Haru? He has high hopes that Sungjin would agree though. Jae was insisting and Wonpil knew that Sungjin loves their hyung and prioritizes his happiness too.

_ Tomorrow, we’ll know. _ Wonpil thought happily.

After checking on the sleeping kitten, he proceeded to the large couch and laid down.

It’s pretty late and he was tired all day so the minute he laid down, he slept immediately with quiet sounds of a purring kitten and the world shutting off with him.

_ Step. Step.  _ Wonpil bolted awake. He wasn’t exactly a light sleeper but the sounds weren’t exactly quiet so he heard footfalls surrounding the room-- and it isn’t exactly the little cat’s sounds.

He sat up and checked the clock-- 3:34AM. A tall figure loomed in the dining room and by the lithe build, he knew who it was. 

“Jaehyungie-hyung.” Wonpil called to the man getting water in a tiny container--  _ For Haru? _ He saw the Jae was slightly startled. He probably didn’t notice that the other already woke up.

“Shit, you scared me, Pil.” Jae told the sleepy one. “I was just checking on Haru if she’s alright.”

“Oh. Sorry, hyung.” 

“It’s okay.” Jae reassured him. “How are you holding up here?” 

Wonpil felt unfamiliarity with Jae’s concern. After living together for years, they’ve learned to be independent. They don’t even get to eat dinner together all the time, only on certain days. Wonpil thought it was probably just because of the cat that he’s concerned about. He brushed off any lingering thoughts.

“It’s nothing different when I do all-nighters for lyrics, hyung.” Wonpil chuckled. He heard the taller man do the same while pouring Haru’s little drinking container in the box.

Jae sat on the other chair after checking in on Haru. Wonpil noticed there was already a blanket and a pillow arranged on the opposite chair.  _ Why? _

“Hyung.” Jae continued on arranging his stuff on the chair when Wonpil called him. “Aren’t you going to sleep in your room?”   
  
“Can’t.”

Wonpil became worried. It’s been months since Jae admitted of his anxiety and insomnia that he can’t sleep. He’s always been the person who takes care of the members well-- thinking always of their happiness, mental well being, and overall health. Wonpil the Positive Thinker. 

“Everything okay, hyung? Wanna talk about it?”

“It’s just I’m worried about Haru.” Jae blushed at the admission. “It’s just a newborn cat but I’m already way too attached. I’m not even this attached to Jaedong. I love him but Haru… it seemed like she arrived at the most perfect timing.”

Wonpil smiled at how unabashed Jae sounded. He sounded whipped to the tiny cat and it’s cute.  _ Cute.  _

“But why are you going to sleep here? I can take care of Haru.” 

“Well, if Sungjin doesn’t say yes tomorrow, then at least I can say I spent Haru’s first and last night with her.”  _ Sappy.  _ Wonpil’s heart skipped a little bit. “And-- never mind. It’s just Haru.” Jae cut himself off. Not ready to admit yet of another reason. Wonpil pretended he didn’t notice.

“That’s so corny, hyung.” Wonpil yawned. He needed some sleep again. “I’m going back to sleep.” 

Wonpil slept peacefully, unaware of the taller man stealing glances in his sleeping form. The room became silent when both of them fell asleep, with secrets kept to each other.

_ I don’t want to let you sleep alone.  _ Jae whispered to himself as he watched the brunet slept quietly.

* * *

The next day, Sungjin woke up earlier than the two members who were sleeping soundly in the living room. Taking a glance before he prepares his breakfast, he smiled to himself and quietly went over to the shoebox housing Haru.  _ Not too bad.  _ He thought.

So when Jae woke up, he saw Wonpil still sleeping but noticed Sungjin at the dining table eating his simple cereal. He went over to him to greet him and hopefully...

“Hyung,” Sungjin's deep voice resonated in the quiet room. “About Haru..”

“Morning.” Monotone. Let’s not sound nervous. Let’s not sound desperate. “And..?”

“She can stay.” Sungjin said with a smile, taking a bite of his food. 

“Yes!” Jae’s voice was too loud in the early morning so he tried to relax himself. “Sorry.”

They continued quietly chatting in the living room, not noticing that Wonpil woke up and overheard everything. Still sleepy, he continued his slumber with a smile and thought of Jaehyung finally getting one of the many things he deserved.

* * *

**October**

**p.j.h.**

In the first week of October, Haru was taken to the veterinary clinic many times and stayed there until she could officially stay in the household.

Jae talked to their manager, landlord, even asked the neighbors if they were okay with them having a cat. Several yeses and a couple weeks to go, Haru would officially be in their home. His Haru. Their Haru. My Days’ Haru. And Jae promised to take care of her forever.

With his busy schedule, it was Dowoon and Wonpil that would always visit Haru in the clinic. He wanted to accompany them, since it’s basically his fault that they have a cat to take care of. But with the podcast, eaJ, and other collaborations, he really has no time. He was grateful for the two for taking their time out to have Haru be taken care of.

_ I wanted to be with Haru too, and--  _ Jae stopped his thought. It’s not the time and maybe it’s just his hopeful heart wanting something more. He focused on making lyrics, and not him.

* * *

Haru is an all-white kitten with fluffy fur and eyes that can either kill you or make you fall in love with her cuteness. Jae took a photo of the little one while sitting nicely in the large couch.

_ Everyone, meet Haru. Attached photo. _

He pressed ‘send tweet’ and notifications blew up. October 28th, he finally introduced Haru to the world. Haru grew up fast-- from a little tiny bloodied newborn, with the help of amazing doctors, she can slowly walk with her tiny little paws.

Haru’s fur goes all over the place. He took a mental note to buy a lint roller (many lint rollers) or else Sungjin will be mad with all the fur. He’ll take care of it later and smiles to himself with all the congratulation messages. He posted as well on Instagram and Facebook.

“Hyung!” Wonpil barged into the living room. With Haru on Jae’s lap playing on the thread of his jeans, the space beside him was occupied by the brunet.“I saw your post! Haru is cuuuute! Send me more pictures please.”

Just the two of them, they took photos of Haru in the living room, while they were eating lunch, playing with her-- Jae couldn’t be happier. Not even his high-end computer can make him this happy.

Wonpil posted a photo of Haru, sitting on Jae’s lap cladded in heavy denim jeans. He captioned it with a little crescent moon and a heart at the end. 

_ Haru 🌙💙 _

**January**

**k.w.p.**

Haru is almost 5 months old and the winds outside Wonpil’s bedroom window are raging cold. It’s morning but the winter season makes it feel like it’s too cold to even enjoy the sunshine. He doesn’t exactly remember why Haru is in his room. But that’s a lie.

He knows exactly why he brought Haru in his room.

Here’s the thing, Wonpil may be a clingy member and would preach about positivity but his feelings are always hidden in layers of layers of mysterious smiles and shyness. And when he has a crush… it’s not a simple one. He falls deep. He takes note of the person he admires-- their quirks, their smiles, their songs, their books. 

He wants to know each and everything about that person and everyday, he falls deeper and deeper. But a man can only take too much and his heart feels like it’ll explode any time he comes near to the beautiful angel. 

So now, he’s here with Haru to practice his stupid confession because he gets tongue-tied and maybe he’ll chicken out.

“Haru--” Wonpil starts.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 1.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and please enjoy Chapter 2 <3
> 
> Song reference is Bloom by The Paper Kites

Chapter 2: The Curiosity

**p.j.h.**

“Haru--” Jae hears from Wonpil’s room. He’s been looking everywhere for Haru. She’s gonna get breakfast and Jae woke up early because it’s so goddamn cold. 

“I like you.” 

_ What.  _ He hears Wonpil’s voice through his closed door. Their rooms aren’t exactly soundproof so sometimes, they overhear things in others' rooms.  _ Literally no privacy. _

“ _ I like when you smile when you look at Haru. I like when you feed her even though Brian-hyung already did. I like when you play your instrument. I think you’re brilliant. _

_ I was going to tell you on Christmas, but you stayed with your parents. On New Years, but I was with my parents.  _

_ I like you.” _

Then he hears a deep sigh. Haru must have sensed that Jae was near. He hears a “Hey!” calling out the escaping cat. Before Wonpil opens the doors, he rushes off and goes back to his room, pretending nothing happened. 

But his overthinking mind goes to different places.  _ Wonpil likes somebody. Who is it?  _

So he starts to observe. 

* * *

It’s been a couple of weeks since Sungjin’s birthday. Wonpil isn’t really the kind of person who gives late birthday gifts. He’s the one who makes sure to greet at midnight, give the gifts at midnight, and celebrate the start of the day making sure the celebrant is happy. So he’s not  _ entirely _ sure why he’s currently in a bookshop with Wonpil browsing through poetry and prose aisle.

“Hyung, why don’t you go around and look for other books that you like?” Wonpil suggests. He probably already senses how bored Jae is already.

“Nah. I don’t have much time to read books anyway.” Jae admits. Between streaming, podcasting, recording, and many more responsibilities (including Haru), reading is at the last bullet of his long list of things to do.

“Oh.” 

_ Did he sound...disappointed? _ Jae thought, or was it just his imagination. But as quick as a blink, Wonpil follows up with, “Do you think Sungjin-hyung will like this?”

Wonpil holds up a book near his cheeky smile. He nods in distraction.

While in the checkout, Wonpil is already paying while he is browsing through a bestseller shelf by the cashier counter. Books by Haruki Murakami. 

“Hyung.” 

_ Oh, he’s done paying.  _

“Oh you’re done. Let’s go back?” He starts walking towards the exit door.

“You like that author, huh?” Wonpil asks.

“Yeah.” 

Wonpil hums in response. They go back to the dorm in quiet chatter about life and maybe create more of their inside jokes-- like they always do.

Before they arrived at their dorm, Wonpil said, “I like your jacket, hyung.” The black fleece jacket he gave for his birthday last year. 

He smiled and replied, “Well, the one wearing it is good-looking as hell.” They laughed upon entering their home. 

He finds out a couple of days later, Sungjin received the book they bought together and a shirt from Wonpil. Apparently, he bought it with Dowoon a day after they had their trip in the bookstore. 

_ Huh? Why didn’t they just buy the two things together?  _

He hears the laughter of the two by Dowoon’s room. He observes more.

* * *

Couple of loud footsteps enter their front door while Jae is busy watching a game stream in his laptop by the living room. Haru sitting beside him and sleeping soundly— not anymore, when the two dumbasses are being noisy  _ as fuck _ . 

“Guys, the fuck?!” Jae says in desperation. “It’s almost fucking midnight and you just got home noisy as hell. You even woke up Haru!”

“Hyung,” Dowoon says in a very tired voice, carrying a sickly looking Wonpil. “Wonpil-hyung—“

Worried, Jae put his laptop aside, and stood up to help the maknae. “What the fuck happened to him?” 

Wonpil looks like he’s gonna vomit at every passing minute. Jae puts his hand on Wonpil’s forehead to check if he has fever— negative. 

“Wonpil-hyung ate spicy food and he ate a lot.” Dowoon says prolonging the last word for emphasis. “You know he can’t take spicy food well! I have no idea why he did that!”

Jae shakes his head.  _ This idiot _ . 

“I’ll bring him to his room and you take care of Haru, Dowoon.” Jae commands quickly. “Next time, don’t let him order anything spicy. Sungjin will be furious if Wonpil vomits all over the floor.”

“Hyung, I’m okay,” Wonpil says in a tiny quiet voice. 

“You’re not.” Jae responds more calmly, still carrying the sick one to his room. Once they entered, he reminded, “Get washed up. I’ll bring you medicine and water.”

He wants to curse Dowoon but what does that do? Wonpil insisted on eating spicy food and now, he’s all sick. Jae goes on finding stomach medicine and a glass of water, and finds a pill for headache, just in case. 

When he returns to Wonpil’s room a couple of minutes later, he sees the shorter man lying on his bed looking weak but at least, a lot better than when they entered earlier. 

“Here.” He pushes the glass of water and pills as Wonpil sits up to take them. “Don’t eat things you can’t handle next time. What if Dowoon wasn’t there?”

Wonpil drinks the medicine and doesn't answer back the rhetorical question. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Why were you even out with Dowoon?” 

Wonpil isn’t really a good liar and Jae is way too observant. He sees the blush creeping up on the other’s cheeks. “Nothing.” is all Wonpil answered. Jae brushed it off. He wants to ask more but looking at the poor man, tonight’s not the time. 

“Fine. I’ll let you rest.” Jae starts walking away to get back to what he was doing earlier. 

“Night, hyung.” He hears a voice calling to him, almost like a whisper. 

“Night.” He tries his best to hide his assumptions and buried-deep disappointment.

At 3am, he couldn’t sleep so he opened his Instagram and went live. He slept right after the distraction. 

* * *

**February**

In a blur, the month turns into February, still cold and Jae doesn’t want anyone to notice but he wears the black fleece jacket more often than the hoodies he used to wear. 

They’re in the van and the man who gifted him the jacket looks tired as hell with bags under his eyes.  _ What is this man up to?  _ Jae wonders glancing at the man beside him.  _ Wonpil isn’t the one who has trouble sleeping. He sleeps well.  _

Upon arriving to the studio, they practiced all morning and afternoon. During lunch, he noticed Wonpil eating carefully and looking like he needs sleep. He didn’t point it out in front of the team, but he was worried.

They’re packing now but Dowoon said he’ll stay to practice some more. Jae was about to call Wonpil says, “I’ll stay with you Dowoonie.” 

_ Why? He needs rest.  _ Jae worries. He takes a glance between the two members, observing them, wondering what they’re planning or hiding. “Why would you stay with Dowoon?” Jae asked with much suspicion.

“I have to practice something.” Wonpil coolly answered. In their band, they usually leave each other on their own, especially with Jae. They let him do whatever he wants, be with whoever he wants. So he accepts the vague answer unwillingly.

“Fine. Don’t forget to turn off the lights when you’re done.” Jae reminds the younger ones.

“Yes, Dad,” Dowoon replies while laughing, already getting ready with his drums.

As soon as he goes out of the studio, he doesn’t hear anything with the way the room was built with soundproofing. He wishes to stay and hear whatever Wonpil is working on. He wishes to be the first one to hear it. But he doesn’t have that privilege-- not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

The drive home is quiet and slow. He thinks of when he realizes his feelings. When they were on hiatus, he was always the one to check up on him. When Jae pushes him away, he’ll stay away but he never leaves. He’ll come back again to make sure he has dinner. When he has something new working on, Jae would be the first one to know about it. Or when Jae is working on his own stuff, he’ll tell the other. He releases a deep sigh. He wishes he can return to those times back then, but time is a bastard. So are feelings.

He goes home full of disappointment. At least, Haru gave him comfort during dinner, purring his tiny body on Jae’s leg. He smiled before sleeping, pretending to forget whatever he felt earlier.

* * *

February is the month of love but he can’t get any more disgusted. He doesn’t hate love per se; he just wishes he has someone to celebrate it with. And the person he wants to ask is  _ of course,  _ liking somebody else.  _ Park Jaehyung game, _ Jae thought bitterly.

He’s currently in his room, playing whatever games he wants to play with his streamer friends. He just wants to forget the feeling that tomorrow will bring because it’s Valentine's Day tomorrow and he still remembers the “confession” he heard with Haru. 

_ Will he confess today? Will they go on a date? Will they k--?  _

He stops his thought when he hears his name being called in his headphones. They’re losing and of course, Jae is tilting.  _ Fuck.  _ He hears the sound effects of defeat and he takes off his headphones with force. 

“I have to go. I’ll catch you guys later.” He logs off and lays down in his bed. He needs to get  _ him  _ off his mind or else he’ll go insane.

He hears two knocks and the opening of his door. He doesn’t bother looking up who it is. Just from the knocks, the soft and counted ones, like a rhythm, he knows who already it is-- the same person he’s been avoiding.

“Hyung,” Wonpil softly calls to him while entering. “Are you busy?”

“I’m lying on bed-- do you think this is busy?” Jae says bitterly. He doesn’t want to sound rude, but he’s really not in the mood to deal with anyone right now, especially him.

“I wanna let you hear something.” Jae feels excitement run through him hearing his words. “It’s the one I’ve been working on. And I really want you to hear it.”

Wonpil brings out his phone and searches for the song. (Jae was slightly disappointed because he wanted to hear the sweet voice in front of him, but this will be enough.)

“Hyung… I hope you keep your comments later. Because I wrote this for you,” Wonpil says shyly, then presses play. Guitar strings filled the room and finally Wonpil’s soft voice comes through...

_ In the morning when I wake _

_ And the sun is coming through, _

_ Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness, _

_ And you fill my head with you _

  
  


_ Wait… _ The lyrics. Jae is confused now, very much so. Is this written about him? 

_ Shall I write it in a letter? _

_ Shall I try to get it down? _

_ Oh, you fill my head with pieces _

_ Of a song I can't get out _

_ Can I be close to you? _

The song ends and Jae starts, “Wonpil--”

“Hyung, can I speak first?” Wonpil says while fidgeting his hands, not looking up to Jae. “This song… I wrote it for you. I- I like you, Jaehyungie-hyung.” He finally looks up to Jae and his eyes are glistening with almost tears. “You see, I didn’t really have anything to buy in the bookstore for Sungjin-hyung, I just wanted to know what books  _ you  _ like. And I saw one when you held it. So I asked Dowoonie to come with me and buy the book. Dowoonie knows, by the way. He figured it out.”

Wonpil is rambling.  _ Cute.  _ Jae smiles at the sight.

“And then when we ate spicy food, because I know you like them. I wanted to try it out in case, maybe you say yes when I ask you out. Which is kinda stupid because I don’t even I can confess to you… I even practiced with Haru but look I’m fumbling and rambling, I’m so sorry, Hyung. I should get going…” Wonpil tries to get up.

“Wonpil.” Jae says sternly. “I haven’t even made my comment yet about the song.”

**k.w.p.**

Here we go. The rejection. The practice with Haru was wonderful but doing it in actuality… yes, it’s a whole nightmare. Wonpil just wants to get out of this room. He just wants to eat ice cream and cry about this stupid crush to Dowoon and Dowoon will probably laugh--

“I love it.” Jae reassured, with a shy smile adorning his cute pale face.

“Thank you, hyung,” Wonpil replies nervously. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way. I can just cry to Dowoonie and please pretend that this di—“

Wonpil feels a warm presence on his right cheek that’s already blooming red.  _ Did he just kiss me? On the cheek? _ Wonpil is way too confused now.  _ But I thought... _

“You always do it to me,” Jae says. “I think I should return the favor.” He chuckles after saying it.

“Jaehyungie-hyung…” Wonpil, still confused, stares blankly at the blond man. 

“Do you want to go out tomorrow? It’s Valentine’s.” Jae bravely questions, with his cheeks already blushing. His earlier annoyance and anger fading slowly away, all thanks to the person in front of him in full of his shy but gorgeous smile, eyes that tell millions of stories, and heart so pure of love. 

“I wanted to ask you out for the longest time.” Jae continues. “But I always saw you with Dowoon. You’re hanging out with him often, or your other friends. I thought you dislike me then. But now, I know.”

Jae reaches out to hold Wonpil shaking fidgety hands to calm his own heart down. 

“I like you, too. The true sincere Wonpil. No need to read my favorite books, or eat my favorite foods, or write me a song— but I still love it that you wrote me one. I like Kim Wonpil that you are right now.”

Overwhelmed, Wonpil can only squeeze their intertwined hands, with the brightest smile he has ever given.

For Jae, that’s all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [ twt ](http://twitter.com/hello_moonrise)   
>  [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hello_moonrise)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [ twt ](http://twitter.com/hello_moonrise)   
>  [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/hello_moonrise)


End file.
